Chica
Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś Chicy lub Toy Chicy z Drugiej części gry? Albo Phantom Chicy z trzeciej? A może Koszmarnej Chicy z czwartej? Chica to animatronik, czyli robot wystylizowany na zwierzę, w tym wypadku kurczaka. Jest wokalistką na Scenie w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza pojawiająca się w pierwszej części Five Nights at Freddy's. Jej celem podobnie, jak Freddy'ego Fazbera'a, Bonnie'go i Foxy'ego jest wejście do naszego biura i zaatakowanie nocnego stróża - Mike Schmidt'a zatrudnionego w miejscu, w którym rozgrywa się gra, w którego wcielamy się my, a następnie włożenie jego ciała do zapasowego kostiumu Freddy'ego w Magazynie, co jest równoznaczne z śmiercią głównego bohatera ze względu na ,,urządzenia elektroniczne rozlokowane szczególnie w okolicach twarzy", jak określa to Phone Guy, co automatycznie kwalifikuje go do piątki wrogów (razem ze Złotym Freddy'm), którzy mogą nas zabić. Od dłuższego czasu wiadomo, że za agresywne zachowanie jej, jak i reszty animatroników są duchy/dusze zamordowanych dzieci, które zmuszają go i całą kapele Freddy'ego do wrogich zachowań w celu zemsty na teoretycznym mordercy, którym my jesteśmy, lecz nie jest to do końca pewne. Powraca w swej zniszczonej wersji w Five Nights at Freddy's 2, jak cała reszta postaci z jedynki. Wygląd Chica to animatronik reprezentujący kurczaka o typowym w Five Nights at Freddy's modelu składającego się z dwóch rąk, nóg, tułowia i głowy, lecz tutaj brakuje uszu z powodu gatunku. Kostium jest w żółtym kolorze, co wpasowuje się w zwierze, które symbolizuje. Zwykle jej oczy są różowe, ale podczas atakowania protagonisty stają się niebieskie, jednakże nigdy nie zmieniają się oczy ednoszkieletu. Jej głowa ma kulisty kształt, a na jej czubku jest materiał symbolizujący pióra. Posiada sztuczne zęby w dolnym dziobie, ale nie są zauważalne w górnym. Jego wnętrze jest czerwone, co może ma być jej prowizorycznym językiem. Powieki są w kolorze czarnym, co raczej nie pasuje typowo do dziewczyny. Nigdy u niej nie można dostrzec rzęsów, lecz posiada brwi. W niektórych momentach widać wewnętrzne części mechanicznego szkieletu lub połączenia pomiędzy poszczególnymi segmentami kostiumu. Cechy, które często charakteryzują się z Chicą to: Biały, plamisty śliniaczek ulokowany na klatce piersiowej z żółtym napisem "LET'S EAT!!!" ("JEDZMY!!!") obramowany na fioletowo. Inną cechą charakterystyczną jest różowe ciasto albo babeczka z oczami i świeczką, chociaż jest ono zauważalne jedynie, gdy animatronik jest na scenie. Warto wiedzieć, że Chica w przeciwieństwie do reszty ma dwa palce na obydwóch stopach. Natomiast, jak reszta przeciwników posiada po cztery na rękach. Zachowanie W dzień jest kelnerką i wokalistą wraz z Bonnie'm oraz Freddy'm. Jednak w nocy, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji z nocnym stróżem, by go "wpakować" w kostium Freddy'ego w Magazynie i tym samym zabić. Jak inne animatroniki z wyjątkiem Foxy'ego zaczyna na scenie. Używa tej samej trasy, co Freddy, ale zaczyna się poruszać już w nocy 1 i potrafi się cofać. Kiedy się przemieszcza to wyłącza kamery w lokacji, z której wychodzi i wchodzi, lecz po chwili kamery znów wracają do normy oraz przy tym wydaje charakterystyczne kroki, które wszakże też używa Bonnie. Po opuszczeniu punktu startowego, idzie do Jadalni, gdzie stoi po lewej stronie od środkowego rzędu stolików lub pojawia się zamiast niej, jej halucynacja/cień, lecz jego obecność oznacza, że Chica nadal jest w pomieszczeniu. Następnie pojawia się w Toaletach, gdzie może stać w wejściu do nich albo wpatrywać się w kamerę. Później wchodzi do Kuchni o czym może, wszakże nie musi powiadomić dźwięki przypominające obijanie się o garnki. Jest to jedyny sposób, który wskazuje na to czy Chica jest w tym miejscu, czy tam jej nie ma, ponieważ kamera w tym pokoju nie działa. Przedostatnią lokacją jest Zachodni Korytarz, gdzie będzie może być na jego końcu bądź przy plakatach z otwartym dziobem. Ostatnia lokacja to jego róg. W pierwszych trzech nocach jest oparta/stoi przed centralną ścianą, ale począwszy od nocy 4, jej głowa zaczyna wykonywać nagłe, szybkie, chaotyczne ruchy oraz będzie na chwile spoglądała w stronę kamery i otwierała dziób. Wydaje też "typowo robotyczne" dźwięki w poprzednich nocach. Po ukończeniu trasy pojawi się w oknie po zewnętrznej stronie drzwi, kiedy gracz użyje światła to będzie widoczna, lecz jeśli tak nie zrobi, Chica pozostanie niezauważalna. Dłuższe zwlekanie z zamknięciem drzwi lub nieświadomość o jej pojawieniu się, po pewnym czasie sprawi, że wejdzie do biura, skutkiem czego nie można będzie sprawdzić lub zamknąć drzwi po prawej stronie. Po otwarciu monitora wyda ludzkie jęczenie i zdejmie monitoring, o ile nie zrobi tego przedtem gracz. Jeśli jednak prawe drzwi będą zamknięte i nie będzie mogła wejść to po pewnym czasie się się cofnie. Warto wiedzieć, że Chica pozostaje dłużej przy drzwiach niż Bonnie, ale pojawia się przednimi rzadziej i jest drugim najaktywniejszym animatronikiem nie licząc jego. Dźwięki Chica, gdy się przemieszcza to słychać kroki, które wydaje też Bonnie i Freddy, gdy całkowicie się skończy energia. Plik:Kroki.ogg Obijanie się o garnki to odgłosy wydawane, kiedy jest w Kuchni. Chica w kuchni "Typowo robotyczne" dźwięki. Plik:Robotyczny_dźwięk.ogg Jęczenie Bonnie'go i Chici, gdy gracz korzysta z kamer podczas jej/jego obecności w biurze. Plik:Jęczenie_Bonnie_i_Chicy.ogg Strategia thumb|center|335px Najlepszą strategią na Chici jest pewien błąd Scott'a. Jeśli Chica wejdzie do biura to można włączyć monitoring, Chica go z powrotem wyłączy, ale my go możemy znów otworzyć i tak w kółko. Czas w grze nadal krąży. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze to Chica nie wykona Jumpscare do 6AM i końca nocy. Scott wie o tym bugu i nawet udowodnił jego istnienie w filmiku na serwisie "Youtube" (Jest u góry). Jeśli ktoś nie chce "iść na łatwiznę" i sprawdzić swe umiejętności może mieć z nią poważne kłopoty. W pierwszych nocach, dźwięki mogą pomoc w walce z nią. Tupanie oznacza, że poszła do innej lokacji, lecz problem polega na tym, że Chica może iść dalej lub cofnąć się i przez to nie można określić, gdzie jest, jak w przypadku Freddy'ego. Dźwięki obijania się o garnki wydaje tylko, gdy jest w kuchni co jest nawet bardzo korzystne w łatwiejszych nocach. Niestety, w bardziej zaawansowanych przemieszcza się lub cofa tak szybko, że dźwięki nie nadążają i pojawiają się z opóźnieniem, czego skutkiem jest to, że trzaskanie jest słyszalne nawet, gdy Chici nie ma w kuchni. Jumpscare thumb|250x250px|Jumpscare Chicy Jeśli dostanie się do biura to dokona Jumpscare. Podczas tej czynności krzyczy nam w twarz oraz chaotycznie zamyka i otwiera dolną szczękę. Wtedy słychać dźwięk podobny do krzyku dziecka oraz widać jej zęby endoszkieletu.Plik:Jumpscarefnaf1.ogg Ciekawostki * Chica nazywa się "Chica the Chicken". Mimo iż kurczak (Chicken) to samiec kury. A Chica jest kobietą. ** Więc powinna się nazywać "Chica the hen" (z pol. Kura Chica). * Gdy Chica jest w Jadalni to wydaje się być wyższa niż Bonnie - Nawet mimo tego, że Bonnie ma długie, królicze uszy. * Chica ma swego FNAF2 odpowiednika "Toy Chicę" * Zwykle schodzi ze sceny druga, pierwszym zwykle jest Bonnie. Jednak wyjątkiem jest Noc 3 kiedy to ona wychodzi pierwsza. * Gdy nas Jumpscare'uje to wydaje się mieć zeza. * Chica prawie zawsze ma otwarty dziób, nie licząc sceny i Rogu Zachodniego Korytarza od nocy 1 do nocy 3 kiedy ma zamknięty. *W przeciwieństwie do swej Toy odpowiedniczki, która zawsze ma swą babeczkę. Chica ma babeczkę tylko kiedy jest na scenie. *Istnieje teoria, która mówi, że do jej kostiumu schowano ciało Phone Guy'a. * Gdy Chica nas atakuje to ekran się trzęsie. * Prawdopodobnie jęczenie, które Chica i Bonnie wydają przed Jumpscare'm to martwe dzieci. * Jak Chica jest w jadalni to czasami może pokazać się jej cień tak samo jak u Bonniego. * Chica po hiszpańsku znaczy dziewczyna. Galeria FNAFstage.png|Freddy, Bonnie i Chica patrzący w kamerę w Scenie|link=Scena Chica w Jadalni.png|Chica w Jadalni|link=Jadalnia Cień chicy w Jadalni.png|Chica w Jadalni - Halucynacja|link=Jadalnia Chicainrestrooms.png|Chica wchodzi do toalet Chica w toaletach.png|Chica w Toaletach|link=Toalety Qhql278.png|Chica wchodzi do Wschodniego Korytarza|link=Wschodni Korytarz 226.png|Chica we wschodnim korytarzu|link=Wschodni Korytarz 476.png|Chica w Rogu Wschodniego Korytarza|link=Róg Wschodniego Korytarza ChicaAtDoor.png|Chica przy drzwiach|link=Drzwi Chica Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Chicy ChicaDoll.png|Pluszowa Chica Chica w po nocnej scence w nocy 3.png|Chica bez oczu w po nocnej scence Chica w po nocnej scence w nocy 2.png|Chica patrząca na nas w po nocnej scence Chica w po nocnej scence w nocy 1 i 4.png|Chica w po nocnej scence Chica Sprite Gif.gif|Chica w minigrze GiveThemLifeChica.png|Maska Chici w Minigrze Chica Złe Zakończenie.jpg|Głowa Chicy w Złym Zakończeniu Chica Dobre Zakończenie.jpg|Głowa Chicy w Dobrym Zakończeniu Dismantled Chica.png|Rozłożona Chica Chica mask.png|Maska Chici w minigrze Happiest Day Chica child.png|Dziecko symbolizujące Chicę ChicaPlush.png|Pluszowa Chica we FNaF4 Chica Twiching.jpg|Trzęsienie się Chicy po 4 nocy Chica_ECH.gif|trzęsąca się chica gif FNAF_World_Chica.jpg|fnaf world chica Kategoria:Chico'wate Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mające pluszową wersję Chica Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF